She's All I Got
by Jade Wings
Summary: Ron learns that no matter how much you get mad at someone, you find it hard to let them go - - especially when they're all you've got. Please R/R =)


She's All I Got  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "She's All I Got" by Jimmy Cozier and I don't own Harry Potter or   
anything else relating to Harry Potter except this story... please don't sue; I have a life savings of $3.50...  
in pennies.  
  
A/N: This is my second "attempt" at a songfic. My first was "Here's To The Night" under  
the pen name Crying Shadow. Check it out aiight? And please review this if you have the time.  
This takes place on a ball like in the 4th book. It's another mushy love thing, this time about  
Ron and Hermione. I'll try not to get you too sick...  
----------------------  
  
Ron stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, impatiently awaiting Hermione to be  
ready. The ball had already began and they were already half an hour late. He wanted to leave her and  
get to the food before it was all gone, but he had dreamed of this night since the last ball. He really  
cared about her, but sometimes she could be a pain.   
  
-----------------------  
  
I wanna tell ya'll bout my old lady... sometimes...  
I think she's really crazy  
  
----------------------  
  
Ron sighed and decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. He told the fat lady the password and went  
inside, only to find Hermione buried in a pile of books... studying.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?!" he shouted.  
  
Hermione looked up tiredly from her book and smiled at him. "Hi Ron... just studying... Shouldn't you be  
at the... oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Hermione threw her book down and ran to get ready. She had been too occupied with studying for a   
final, that she had forgotten about promising Ron that she would go with him.  
  
Ron let out a frustrated sigh and went back out, and down towards Great Hall.  
  
----------------------  
  
She blanks out at the drop of a dime,  
But she's still my baby.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hermione cursed at herself and tried to hurry up, but she made sure she would look great. This night   
meant so much to him and she had ruined it. Hermione brushed out her tangled hair and added some   
clips. She hurried down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron met up with Harry and told him about Hermione. Harry stopped himself from laughing, and Ron   
shook his head.   
  
-----------------------  
  
She likes to get into confrontation with me,  
testing my patience to see,  
how far she can go before I lose my head.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hermione came down and Ron glared at her.  
  
"Finally you show up!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you had told me sooner... and the pressure of the final got to me! How can you expect   
me to remember..."  
  
"How could you forget tonight?!"  
  
Harry looked at them and sighed to himself. They were made for eachother. He left them alone. Ron and   
Hermione attracted a lot of attention.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sometimes I love her, sometimes I love her not  
I ain't letting her go, cuz she's all I got  
Although she nags me, and complains a lot,  
I ain't letting her go, no no no.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Suddenly a song Hermione liked started to play and she pulled Ron onto the dance floor. She smiled at  
him, making Ron lose his voice. He could only shake his head and smile back.  
  
They started to dance and Ron watched her as her eyes closed. He felt himself grow weak. Aside from   
Harry, she was all he had. he put his hands on her waist and started to dance too.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and grinned at him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next minute she can be sweet as ever,  
grinning from ear to ear.  
That's why we're together.  
  
--------------------------  
  
When another song came on, she pulled him aside from the other students and they sat down against   
the wall.  
  
"Ron I'm so sorry I forgot... It's just with all my classes..."  
  
Ron touched her hand softly and he looked at her.  
  
"I just wanted to be here with you so much, and you blew it off like everything else I tell you."  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor. Why did he have to do this to her?  
  
--------------------------  
  
What could make her change so fast,  
It's very confusing.  
  
--------------------------  
  
She got up and walked away from him. Ron slammed his fist on the floor and went after her.  
  
Hermione was burning up. She didn't mean to... and she didn't ALWAYS ignore what he said... but   
deep down she knew she hadn't been the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. She wasn't used to it. Ron   
was so much more caring towards her, and in return, she made herself more distant.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Many times I felt like up and leaving, oh girl,  
but I'm way too deep in love with her,  
as crazy as she is, I want her to have my kids.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ron caught up to her and Hermione continued to look down at the floor. He could tell something was   
wrong. There was a streak down the right side of her cheek. She was crying.  
  
Hermione sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Ron..."  
  
Ron bit his lip and held her hands.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sometimes I love her, sometimes I love her not  
I ain't letting her go, cuz she's all I got  
Although she nags me, and complains a lot,  
I ain't letting her go, no no no.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ron put his arms around her waist and they rocked slowly to a song that started to play. He didn't   
want to let her go.  
  
Hermione gulped and looked up at him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
With her I have grown, with her home is home,  
I will never turn my back on my baby, I can't do that.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I know you didn't mean it. You're here now... that's all that matters."  
  
Hermione finally let out a smile and laughed. "You got a 60 on your last test... you sure you don't want   
to go upstairs and study?"  
  
Ron shot her a "you've got to be joking look" and she laughed at him.  
  
Right then Ron had an impulse, and he kissed her. Hermione kissed him back and for the first time, she  
realized how much this relationship meant to her.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sometimes I love her, sometimes I love her not  
I ain't letting her go, cuz she's all I got  
Although she nags me, and complains a lot,  
I ain't letting her go, no no no.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So do you love me?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked at her and laughed. "Of course... you're all I've got."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
THE END...YAY! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
